The One
by LaianaAkilah
Summary: Spike never particularly knew how 'the one' was supposed to be. But when he first met her, he knew it was her or no one. But can things ever be easy?


Okay, so I had this spooking around in my head for quite a while. Not sure how to continue this though, but I'll try and be quick.

Feedback is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of the characters.

It was an ordinary cold Friday night. Team One had a string of successful, yet exhausting cases behind them this week. They had spent Friday night at their favourite bar, drinking beer and spending quality time bonding. They always had a good time together, everyone got along well. The trust and love they shared was one of a kind.

It wasn't until shortly before midnight, that they seperated in anticipation of a free weekend. Everybody was looking forward to that and God knows, they needed it badly.

Spike hugged the others good bye and made his way away from the bar. It was only a twenty minute walk back to his appartement and he enjoyed walking the short way. It's not that he didn't get enough movement on the job, but the cool air was refreshing and he got a little more time to himself.

He walked about a quarter of the way, reaching a park to his right, when he noticed a couple walking about thirty meters ahead of him. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they weren't holding hands or seemed particularly close.

They were walking rather slowly and he soon caught up with them. Ready to walk past them he caught snippets of the conversation.

'No, I'm going home now and straight to bed.', the young woman said in a 'duh'-kind of voice.

'Okay, then give me your number, I'll call you up.', the guy seemed desperate and slightly slurred his words. Definitely intoxicated.

Spike couldn't get a good look at the girl, he only saw her from behind and he didn't want to stare. She had long blonde hair, that fell over her shoulders in waves and a slim figure, with nice long legs. She was pretty tall, but the guy was quite a lot taller. He was now level with them and quickly walked past.

'No .. you give me yours and I'll text you.', she waved him off.

'Yeah, you're not gonna call anyway.'

'Okay, fine.', she picked up the pace. The guy moved with her. 'No, wait!'

Spike grinned to himself, she must be really good looking. He knew that she was not gonna call anyway.

They stopped in between two street lights.

The guy stuttered his number and she saved it in her phone. 'Oliver', he stated his name as if the police took his statement.

'Is that yours?', she asked snidely, looking at the wallpaper on his phone. 'Trashy.'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?', he yelled at her. 'You don't call that trashy!'

Spike turned around, surprised at how quickly a harmless situation like this could escalate. The man had both his hands wrapped around the woman's upper arms and held her in an iron grip. His eyes were wide with anger as he stared down at her.

She didn't move an inch, just held his stare. 'Let go.', she said calmly, her voice leaving no room for arguments.

'You can't call that trashy!', he repeated without letting go of her.

'Let go right now.', her voice was icy.

Spike would have expected her to scream or kick at him or anything that women would normally do, if a guy grabbed them in the middle of the night on a dark street. But she wouldn't budge.

Spike was so impressed with her behaviour, that he couldn't help but stare at the scene playing out in front of him. He found her lack of fear in a potentially dangerous situation like this pretty unique.

He pulled himself together and was just about to open his mouth and suggest that he do as the lady says, when Oliver let go of her arms.

She took a deep breath and stepped back. 'I'm going home now.'

'No, please wait!', he made an attempt to reach out for her again.

Spike had seen enough. 'Hey, how about you let the lady go, hm?'

Both looked in the direction the voice came from. It seemed that neither of them had noticed him still standing there.

'How about you take care of your own damn business, man?', Oliver asked matter of factly, before turning his attention back to the object of his desire. Spike couldn't help but think about how quickly this could become a rape. A clearly intoxicated man and a young pretty woman right next to a park with no one around in the middle of the night.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'I am going home now. Good night.', she blew him off and walked quickly past and away from him in Spike's direction, who still stood there, hands in his coat pockets and unsure what to make of this situation.

As she was almost level with him, she reached out and stuck her left arm between his right and his waist. 'Come on.', she pulled him along with her.

Oliver was yelling something in french, neither of them understood. But what he said sure wasn't an invitation to dinner.

They kept on walking down the street without saying a word. As they rounded the corner, she pulled away from Spike. 'Thank you..', she started. 'But just for the record, I didn't need your help.'

As they were standing opposite of each other, Spike got a first good look at her face. She had cat-like brown eyes, that were highlighted by her blonde hair. High cheekbones and a really cute snub nose. Full lips to accompany the look, all in all she was really beautiful and he found himself not wanting to look away.

'Are you alright?', the question pulled him out of his stupor. He found her looking at him with a slight smile on her lips and her head cocked.

'Me ..uuh, yeah … sure.', he stuttered. 'I .. uhm, may I accompany you home?'

'I already am home.', her smile widened in amusement at his insecurity.

'Oh, okay .. that's good.', he didn't know what to say or do. He felt an uncomfortable heat crawl up his cheeks and ears and knew right away, that he was turning bright red. Thank God it was dark.

'Uhm .. thanks again for the save. I owe you one. I can give you my number, if you like. We can go grab a beer or something.', she bit her lip and looked up at him.

'Uh, no I .. no problem, anytime. I gotta go now .. bye and good night.', he stuttered as he turned around and walked away quickly.

'I'm Caren, by the way .. good night.', she yelled. _What the hell? What was that about?_


End file.
